As shown in FIG. 1, there is illustrated a sectional view of an electroluminescent dispersing EL element, in which on a first electrode 1 is deposited on an insulating layer 2 protection from electric short and for reflection of light.
Subsequently, on the insulating layer 2 is deposited a phosphor layer 3 containing insulating materials. A second electrode 4 is deposited on the phosphor layer 3 and is a transparent conductive layer. Thereafter the EL element is completed by sealing the layers with a moisture-proof and high transmission enclosing film 5.
The phosphor layer 3 is formed of ZnS phosphor containing an insulating resin such as cyanoethyl resin, and is of a dispersing type.
It has been found that the EL element thus formed allows light to be emitted a forming high electric field therein when an AC source is applied to the first and second electrodes 1, and 4.
A problem occurs when the phosphor layer composed of the ZnS phosphor containing insulating resin such as cyanoethyl resin, is omitted because the EL element has been found to be limited in the range of luminance due to the dielectric constant being less then 25.